1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security devices and particularly to apparatus for selectively capturing a spring biased bolt in the retracted position and/or preventing withdrawal of such a bolt from the extended locked position by rendering a manual bolt actuator inoperative. More specifically, this invention is directed to an inside operator for an automatically extendable bolt, a deadbolt for example, which can function in either a holdback or lockout mode respectively to prevent automatic bolt extension upon door closure or prevent use of an outside operator to cause retraction of an extended bolt. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While not limited thereto in its utility, the present invention is particularly well suited for employment as the inside operator of an automatic deadbolt type lock such as disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 560,423, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,940, issued Oct. 22, 1991. There are circumstances when convenience dictates that an automatic deadbolt, or other type of spring biased bolt, be disabled so that the bolt does not move to the fully extended and locked position upon closure of a door having mounted thereon the security device which includes the bolt. The selective and temporary disablement of an automatic locking function, i.e., the capture of a spring biased bolt in the retracted position, is well known in the art and commonly referred to as "holdback". Previously known holdback techniques and apparatus have been characterized by one or more deficiencies, such deficiencies including mechanical complexity, difficulty of use and lack of reliability.
There are also circumstances where the occupant of premises which are secured by means of a deadbolt type lock may be desirous of disabling the outside operator, typically a key-operated cylinder, so that the bolt may not be withdrawn from the extended and locked position. The conditioning of a lock such that it may not be operated by an outside operator is also known in the art and commonly referred to as "lockout". Previously known lockout techniques and apparatus have, like previously known holdback techniques and apparatus, had inherent deficiencies. Further, the previously known holdback and lockout apparatus have not been embodied in a single, easily operable and reliable mechanism.